Herobrine Haunting
by Falcon Productions
Summary: Three friends are haunted by Herobrine. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

HEROBRINE HAUNTING

In a world filled with trees, lakes, and caverns. Three friends have had countless adventures, battled fearsome monsters, and have built amazing creations. But all that hails in comparison to the horrors they are about to experience.

We see three friends walking back to there house after exploring a cave.

Logan: God that cave just kept going on and on and on.

James: I know if that creeper had blown up we would have been screwed.

Drew: But you know why we were weren't?

Logan and James: Why?

Drew: *Pulls out golden sword* Cause I got my beautiful sword here!

Logan: Wait until I get a diamond sword. Then I`ll show you.

Drew: Yeah sure.

As they reach the house they notice part of there window is missing.

James: What do you think happened to it?

Drew: An endermen probably took it.

Logan: Those assholes.

Drew: Alright well I`m going to feed the chickens in the backyard. *Grabs wheat and enters backyard*

James: Hey Logan, do you have any sand so we can replace the missing piece of glass?

Logan: I might have some let me che-

Drew: *Yelling from backyard* Guys don't we have 11 chickens!?

Logan: Yeah I counted them all.

Drew: *Coming in through backdoor* Well there's only 9 back there.

James: That's impossible there's no way they could have escaped.

Logan: Something strange is going on.

Little did they know they were being watched.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short I'll try to make it longer in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: The characters in this story are supposed to represent me and my friends by the way. :)

* * *

HEROBRINE HAUNTING PART 2

We see the three friends replacing the missing piece of glass from their window.

Drew: Alright there we go.

James: I'm more concerned about what took the chickens.

Logan: Trust me you're not the only one.

They suddenly noticed it was starting to get dark outside.

Logan: Alright we should probably get to be-

He was suddenly cut off by strange noises coming from outside.

Drew: What the **** was that?

James: I don't know but let's go find out.

They each grabbed their swords and went outside.

Logan: See anything?

Drew: Nope.

James Wait, I think saw something in the trees over there.

Logan: Let's go check it out.

Drew: Wait since I have the golden sword I'll go First. *He gives a little smirk back at the two*

Logan: *Rolls eyes* Whatever just get over there.

Drew walks over into the trees holding his sword tight.

Drew: Okay I'm not seeing anything wait wha- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Drew came running to his companions at full speed, with a terrified look on his face.

James: WHAT HAPPENED!?

Drew: There was this thing with white eyes and... and...

Logan: Whoa whoa whoa, did it try to attack you?

Drew: No it just stared at me.

Logan I'm going to go check it out.

Logan pulled out his sword and entered the forest, while James was trying to calm Drew down.

James: *Yelling to Logan* You see anything!?

Logan: Uh, no just trees and tall gra... OH MY GOD!

Logan also came running out of the trees also looking terrified.

Logan: GET IN THE HOUSE!

They all rushed into the house without looking back even for a second.

James: Okay what happened?

Logan: There was someone or something just standing there.

Drew: Same thing for me.

Logan: God that was one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life.

Drew: What do you think that thing was?

Logan: There's no way to know.

James: We could ask the people at that village we discovered a few months ago.

Logan: Good idea.

Drew: But what about tonight?

Logan: I don't think I kind sleep after that experience

Drew: No shit.

James: I suppose we just have to wait the night out then.

And so that's what they did, never taking there eyes off the door or windows.

* * *

Authors notes: Next chapter things get really crazy. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

HEROBRINE HAUNTING PART 3

We see our three heroes sleeping on the floor.

James: *Still half asleep* Awww man, what happened last night?

He suddenly realizes they all fell asleep in the middle of the night.

James: Oh shit, that thing could have done something to our house.

He looks at his friends who are still asleep on the floor.

James: WAKE UP!

Logan and Drew: AAH wha-

Logan: Oh no, please don't tell me we fell asleep last night.

James: I'm afraid so.

Logan: We gotta check the entire house, make sure that thing didn't touch anything.

They all quickly checked every inch of the house.

Logan: Okay is anything missing?

Drew: Everything seems to be the same.

Logan: Good.

James: So are we going to talk to villagers now?

Logan Oh yeah let's go.

Drew: Wait, what if that thing comes back while were gone?

James: I'll stay here and watch over the place.

Logan: Okay, let's go.

James: Don't take to long.

Logan: We won't.

And so Logan Drew starting there long walk towards the village.

Drew: Alright were finally here.

Logan: Finally.

They walk into the village where they are greeted by the townspeople.

Villager: Excuse me gentlemen, would you be willing to trade an emerald for 10 cooked fish?

Logan: Sure, why not.

He quickly pulls an emerald out and gives it to the villager in exchange for the fish.

Villager: Pleasure doing business with you.

Drew: Ten fish not to shabby.

Logan: Well here's the library.

As they enter they see an old man sitting in a chair.

Old Man: What can I do for two?

Logan: We were wondering if you have any books on mythical creatures.

Old Man: Hmm yes I might have some.

The old man places several books on a table.

Old Man: What interest do you have in this subject?

Drew: Well we saw some sort of creature in the woods last night.

Old Man: Can you give me a description of this creature?

Logan: It had a turquoise colored shirt, blue pants and white eyes.

Drew: And it just stared at us.

Old Man: I think I know what you saw.

The old man grabs one of the books and flips it to one page and then hands it to Logan.

Logan: _The Herobrine..._

Drew: The what?

Logan: "_The Herobrine is a mythical creature said to stalk and sometimes attack people. It's described as having a turquoise colored shirt, Blue pants and blank white eyes. It's said that it will never stop tormenting it's victims untll it's to drove them to insanity or death"..._ Well that's not very good.

Drew: Is there any way to kill it?

Logan: It doesn't say.

Logan: I suppose we're going to have to find out ourselves.

Old Man: Indeed you will, now I hate to do this, but I must ask you to leave I don't want you to attract that thing here.

Drew: Alright, we'll be on our way.

Logan: Thanks for the help.

Logan and Drew exit the library while the Old Man watches them leave through the window.

Old Man: Heaven help those boys.

As they Logan and Drew are walking home it starts to get dark outside.

Drew: We better run.

Logan: Right let's go.

They each start running as fast as they can, but when they get to the house they find it partially destroyed.

Logan: OH MY GOD!

Drew: JAMES ARE YOU IN THERE!?

James: LOGAN, DREW IS THAT YOU!?

Logan: YEAH IT'S US.

James: GET IN HERE!

They walk towards the door but there is a pool of lava blocking the way.

Logan: Oh ****

Drew: Just break through the window!

And so they break through the window as fast as they can, and when they get into the house they see James clutching his sword tight.

Logan: WHAT HAPPENED!?

James: He's here.

James: Speaking of which did you find out who "He" is?

Drew: Yep he's called the _Herobrine. _

Just then an arrow came flying in through the partially destroyed roof. Luckily Drew jumped out of the way just in time.

Drew: Ah god.

James: Did you find out why he's torturing us?

Logan: Well he apparently wants to drive us to the point of insanity or death.

James: Why?

Drew: Because he's an asshole that's why.

Logan: DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!

Drew: Okay sorry.

James: *whispering* Is there any way to kill him?

Logan: Not that we know of.

James: So let me get this straight, we have a paranormal figure that's hell bent on torturing us, we don't know what he is or where he came from, despite the fact he appears to know everything about us, and we don't know if we can kill him or not.

Logan: Yep.

Drew: If he's so powerful why is he hiding from us.

Logan: He's trying to torment us remember.

Drew: Well where could he be?

Just then they heard the sound of TNT coming from behind there house, and before any of them could say anything it exploded.

James: THE CHICKENS!

They each ran back to what used to be their backyard where all that was left was a big hole.

They each looked up to see the _Herobrine _staring at them before walking back into the woods.


End file.
